1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer, and more particularly to a mini computer having a frame module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress of technology, the efficiency of each hardware device in a computer increases, and even a very small single device can achieve a very high efficiency. Hence, various kinds of mini computers are successively released in the market in recent years.
A housing of a mini computer has a relatively limited space in an interior thereof. In response to a customization requirement, the hardware devices installed in the housing are different. If the housing is to be installed with complete and diverse hardware devices, such as a motherboard, a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, a USB connector, a card reader, a Bluetooth transmitter, an antenna, etc., the space planning inside the housing of the computer becomes a major issue.